


This Magic Moment

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Mad King's War, Surprises, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Only the perfect time and place would do when she asked Lissa that one important question.





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Maribelle/Lissa: proposal - after the war, Maribelle pledges her love.

In a perfect world, Maribelle would have proposed to Lissa the moment she realized Lissa returned her feelings. But while she could hardly begrudge those who settled for quick exchanges of vows or small ceremonies during wartime, such things simply would not do for her. Lissa, treasure that she was, deserved the perfect proposal followed by a wedding fit for a princess.

Plus, even if they could spare the time and funds for such a ceremony, the beauty would be spoiled by the overall tension and uncertainty granted by the war. The opposite of the wedding Lissa deserved.

So she waited. She counted the days until they could finally be done with all the fighting. Tried not to get jealous of all the happy couples exchanging promises of everlasting love. Longingly stared at the beautiful golden ring set with Lissa's birthstone that she'd bought the day after they confessed their feelings.

The first morning back in Ylisse was bright and warm, filled with the singing of birds and the sweet aroma of flowers. Maribelle awoke with a sense of purpose, her clothing for the day selected last night just before she'd gone to sleep. She dressed quickly but carefully, filled the basket with all of Lissa's favorite foods, covered them with a blanket, and made sure the ring was nestled safely in her purse.

Lissa was waiting for her just outside the castle gates, looking radiant in a new dress as blue as the sky. Lissa could make just about anything look good, in Maribelle's opinion, but blue was one of her best colors.

"I'm ready! But you still haven't told me where we're going," she said. Maribelle smiled, offering her free arm for Lissa to take.

"I told you, darling, it's a surprise." Lissa pouted.

"Ohhh, just tell me it's not too far from here! I'm _dying_ of curiosity!" she playfully whined. Looking at those big, pleading eyes almost made Maribelle want to give in, but her resolve was firm.

"You'll love it that much more if I keep quiet, trust me."

"Oh, all right..." Lissa smiled, taking her arm, and Maribelle led the way. It was a place Lissa would recognize, but one they sadly hadn't been able to visit in many years; Maribelle had been relieved to find it still unspoiled and unharmed by the war. And thankfully, it wasn't too far from the castle. Much as she wanted to surprise Lissa, it would be cruel to make her wait too long.

The look on Lissa's face when they arrived just about melted her heart.

"It's still here...!"

"The very meadow you took me the day we first met, darling," Maribelle said. "The place where I first learned the joy of friendship...where you told me I wouldn't have to sit alone in the dark anymore." Lissa blushed.

"You were so happy I thought you'd burst," she said. "It was the first time I'd ever seen you smile, and I kept wanting to take you back here. But..."

"Life, unfortunately, had other plans for us." Maribelle spread out the blanket and unloaded the picnic basket. "But having to wait has made this all the sweeter, I would say."

"Mm, it was worth it!" Lissa smiled. "Wow, what a spread!"

"And worry not, darling, I chose favorites of yours that I enjoy as well. No sense in food going to waste, after all," Maribelle said. They served themselves and began to eat heartily, Lissa with less than perfect manners. Though Maribelle would often chide her for forgetting, today she was too excited to bother. Seeing Lissa enjoy herself so thoroughly brought her great joy, made Maribelle want to give her days like this for the rest of their lives.

_And I will, darling. I promise, no matter what may come, I will make every day a celebration of our love!_

Their meal was finished by the time the sun was highest in the sky, the scent of the flowers was strong, and Maribelle knew this was just the perfect moment. She quickly retrieved the ring, then took Lissa's hand in her own.

"Lissa, my treasure. The day you reached out to me was the end of my loneliness," she began. "Ever since, I have wished for nothing more than to be by your side. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you, but I remember very well the day you told me you loved me back." Lissa's cheeks went pink.

"Maribelle, are you..." Her other hand seemed to be twitching, as if she wanted to reach for something.

"I didn't want this moment to be marred or rushed by the war. Now that it's over, now that peace will settle over Ylisse once again..." With great ease that could come only with practicing on sticks wrapped in cotton every day, she slid the ring onto Lissa's finger. "I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Maribelle...!" Lissa let out a sound somewhere between laughing and happy crying. "How could I say anything but yes?! Of course I will!" Her other hand reached into the pocket of her dress for something. "Now, give me _your_ hand." Maribelle gasped.

"Darling, you-"

"I went out and got it just before the final showdown with King Gangrel," she said, holding up the glistening gold ring set with two diamonds. Maribelle extended her free hand, sighing happily as she felt the cool metal slide onto her finger. "There! I only wish we could tell everyone right away, but..."

"Your brother plans to announce his engagement to Olivia, and it wouldn't do to steal his spotlight," Maribelle said. "Besides, as tempting as it is to tell the world, I'm not ready to have all eyes on us yet."

"You mean all eyes on _me._ " Lissa winked. Maribelle blushed.

"Yes, well..."

"Hey, I don't mind having this be our little secret for a while," Lissa said, brushing her nose against Maribelle's. "It'll give us more time to plan our dream wedding before everyone else butts in with their ideas, too!"

"Precisely, darling." Maribelle cupped Lissa's cheek, and their lips met. Right now, in this beautiful meadow, the proof of their love adorning each of their fingers, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

She wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as she could.


End file.
